Un tour autour du Soleil
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Un an après la mort de Mello, Near s'interroge toujours autour d'un des êtres les plus incompréhensibles qu'il ai jamais rencontré.


_Message de Jeremiah : Oui. Oui je l'ai fait. J'ai écrit sur NEAR ! L'idée m'a frappée d'un coup, je l'ai écrite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

La Wammy's House un soir pluvieux. Une fine bruine si typique de la campagne anglaise berçait l'orphelinat dans un doux silence apaisant. Dans une des chambres du dernier étages réservées au personnel et aux invités, plus spacieuse que les autres, assis sur un grand lit que l'ancien occupant utilisait peu, un jeune homme d'à présent 19 ans tourne une boucle blanche entre ses longs doigts maigres.

Sa frêle silhouette vêtue de noir accroupie sur les draps encore faits semble presque irréelle, absente, comme un fantôme perdu dans les méandres du temps qui une fois mort se serait assis pour se reposer et aurait malencontreusement oublié de s'en aller.

Mais Near n'oublie jamais rien. Il a une trop bonne mémoire pour ça. Il lui arrive de souhaiter pouvoir oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques temps, certaines choses, certains moments, mais c'est impossible, alors l'idée repart comme elle est venue. Il est un être rationnel. A quoi bon souhaiter quelque chose d'impossible, puisque ce n'est pas réalisable.

Mello souhaitait souvent l'impossible.

Une fois, Mello avait dit qu'il voudrait pouvoir voler, comme ça, sans avion, sans rien. Voler avec son seul corps d'être humain inapte à un tel exercice.

Near avait trouvé ça absurde, et le lui avait dit. Alors Mello lui avait demandé ce qu'il en savait, qui si ça se trouve, c'était possible, qu'il fallait juste trouver comment et que c'était tout. Après il était parti jouer avec Matt, comme d'habitude.

Cela fait un an déjà, quoique pour Near cela ne signifie pas grand chose : un an, c'est juste une rotation autour de la Terre autour du Soleil, c'est-à-dire environ 365 rotations de la Terre sur elle-même. Voilà, pour lui c'est ça : cela fait 365 rotations de la Terre et un tour complet autour du Soleil que Mello avait définitivement quitté la planète.

Mello était parti, il avait disparu. Near n'arrivait pas à concevoir le fait qu'il était mort. Même un an plus tard ça restait difficile à croire. Ce n'est que depuis quelques mois qu'il arrive à parler de lui au passé. Mello a toujours été le genre de personne qui prend beaucoup de place partout où il va. Même du temps de la Wammy's House, quand Mello entrait dans une pièce, tout le monde le sentait. Il avait cette indescriptible présence, cette aura aveuglante qui attire l'attention de tous.

Il était aussi difficile à ignorer que le Soleil.

Near lui se sentait plus proche de la Lune, si il avait à se comparer lui aussi futilement à une des masse carboniques qui parcourent le vide interstellaire : on en voit toujours la même face, froide et livide, que l'on finit par tellement bien connaître qu'on n'y fait rapidement plus attention. A la Wammy's House, au début, il attirait tous les regards à cause de ses particularités physiques causées par le manque de sécrétion de mélanine par son organisme (son albinisme, comme disent les médecins) mais au bout de quelques temps plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. C'était tant mieux : il préférait être seul et laisser les autres petites étoiles briller chacune de leur côté.

Mello était tellement plus « solaire ». Il brillait si fort qu'il les éclipsait toutes, les petites étoiles. Il les écrasait de son charisme impressionnant, plus même que son intelligence pourtant hors du commun. En fait, il prenait tellement de place qu'il était impossible de concevoir qu'il ne fut plus de ce monde. Pour Near, c'était comme si le blond était toujours quelque part, dans une mafia, dans un bar, n'importe où, mais bien vivant.

Bien sûr c'était faux.

Mello, le solaire, l'incroyable, l'imprévisible, celui qui vivait de rêves et d'impossible avait bel et bien disparu. Son corps (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) avait été trouve, il avait même été le voir.

Near a un mouvement de recul en repensant au corps calciné qu'il avait vu ce jour-là.

Il avait eu du mal à croire que c'était lui, Mello, si beau et si arrogant de son vivant, ce morceau de viande immonde et noirci. Pourtant toutes les analyses d'adn faites à partir de cheveux retrouvés dans son ancienne chambre prouvaient que c'était bien lui.

Le Soleil avait brûlé.

Il ne restait rien de ses longs cheveux dorés, ni de sa peau laiteuse ou de ses yeux de glace. Tout ce qui avait fait de lui un être qui plaisait s'était consumé dans les flammes allumées probablement par Takada. Étrangement, Near avait pu constater que le corps de la pseudo porte parole de Kira était beaucoup mieux conservé que celui de son ravisseur. Il lui arrive de souhaiter que ce fut l'inverse, qu'il ai pu conserver une photo, une image de lui, une dernier regard moqueur qui le prendrait de haut. Mais l'idée repart vite : c'est impossible.

Mello et ses rêves lui manquent parfois. Il aimait écouter les élucubrations du blond. IL parlait beaucoup de voler, de liberté, de combats aussi. Il disait qu'il aurait voulu être un oiseau, puis la minute d'après qu'il aurait voulu être un guerrier. Et puis qu'il voudrait être L.

Il l'avait été d'un certain point de vue. Il avait connu un grand envol tout au long de sa vie avant de se consumer en plein vol. Il avait été un guerrier qui dès l'âge de 15 ans s'était battu pour la cause en laquelle il croyait.

Near persistait à croire que même si il n'était pas aussi rationnel que lui, Mello aurait été un coéquipier formidable.

Malheureusement ça n'aurait jamais été possible, non pas parce que Mello le détestait : il méprisait bien plus les gens avec qui il avait dû passer les quatre années qui l'avaient conduites à sa perte, et si ça avait été ce qui avait pu l'amener à venger L, il aurait accepté le partenariat à contrecœur mais sans la moindre hésitation. Non, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être enfermé.

Near avait passé toute sa vie sagement posé sur son perchoir, dans sa cage, nourri et soigné, protégé par tous. Un gentil petit oiseau de compagnie. Il n'en est pas malheureux, c'est le style de vie qui convient à un être comme lui, trop fragile pour affronter le monde extérieur.

Mello n'était pas comme ça. Il était en permanence assoiffé de liberté. Il ne supportait pas qu'il le nourrisse : il voulait trouver lui-même sa propre nourriture. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le soigne : il voulait s'occuper de lui tout seul. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'on le protège. « Un homme, ça se protège soi-même mon Maître », avait-il déclaré, citant La Fontaine, quand Linda avait menacé d'aller chercher Roger si il continuait d'embêter l'albinos. D'ailleurs il était ironique même dans cette phrase.

Mello n'avait pas de maître, il n'en a jamais eu, à part Dieu peut-être.

Mello croyait en Dieu, celui des orthodoxes, celui en qui on lui avait appris à croire, là-bas, en Russie, quand il était encore un enfant.

Tous les dimanches, il allait à la chapelle et priait pendant toute la matinée. Near l'avait une fois observé discrètement.

Il s'agenouillait devant la statue de la Sainte Vierge Marie, portant son fils contre elle et égrenait les perles de son chapelet et remuant doucement les lèvres. Near n'avait jamais pu entendre ce qu'il disait, il n'était pas assez fou pour s'approcher de Mello quand celui-ci était en confession avec son seul maître. Quoiqu'il semblait à Near que ce fut moins Dieu que la Vierge que Mello adorait.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Mello prier, c'était juste avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement la Wammy's House. Après l'annonce de la mort de L, il était allé dans la chapelle et s'était agenouillé devant le Christ crucifié. Même alors qu'il priait, il bouillonnait de rage, comme un volcan au bord de l'explosion. Ce n'est qu'une fois calmé qu'il avait été devant la Vierge. Il avait brûlé quelques cierges pour elle, récité quelques prières avant de lui parler. Il s'était incliné devant elle, avait osé frôler son froid pied de plâtre avant de partir en serrant son rosaire dans sa paume.

Sa détermination était palpable et tous ceux qu'il a croisé en allant à sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires s'étaient retournés sur son passage sans oser l'arrêter ou lui parler, terrorisés.

Plus tard, Near était beaucoup revenu dans cette chapelle. Il avait beaucoup regardé la statue de la vierge à l'enfant et celle du christ sur sa croix, il avait frôlé lui aussi du bout des doigts le pied de la vierge sans comprendre.

Là où Mello avait vu la représentation de ses Dieux, Near n'avait devant lui que des icônes en plâtre.

Longtemps, Near avait cherché à comprendre Mello. Cet être si proche de lui au niveau intellectuel était si brûlant d'émotions et d'irrationnel qu'il avait engendré une sorte de fascination chez l'albinos. Il voulait comprendre ce qui reste à ce jour incompréhensible pour lui. C'est dans sa nature, il veut _comprendre_.

Malheureusement ce n'était plus possible aujourd'hui : Mello a entraîné tout son empire dans sa chute.

Il avait fait disparaître toutes ses affaires en faisant exploser l'appartement où il avait vécu quelques jours avec Matt et l'avait même autorisé à se faire tuer pour les besoins de son plan. Car oui, Mello ne laissait personne mourir pour lui sans son autorisation. Il aimait Matt qui était sans doute la seule personne qui ai jamais pu se faire une place dans le cœur de cet impétueux Soleil, il l'aimait vraiment et savait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de sa disparition.

Matt était bien plus prévisible que le blond, même si son sort était au moins aussi triste. Il avait commencé à fumer très jeune, et sa dose quotidienne déjà forte avait triplé lorsque Mello avait quitté la Wammy's House. De constitution fragile, son cancer du poumon s'était déclaré alors qu'il approchait de ses 20 ans, c'est-à-dire deux mois avant de retrouver Mello. Le blond avait vite comprit Matt était trop addict à lui pour pouvoir lui survivre. Alors il l'avait autorisé à mourir avec lui, pour lui. La plus belle des morts pour un être aussi fidèle que Matt.

Lui mourait comme un ange, Mello mourait en martyr, un peu comme L.

Seul reste Near.

Un tour autour du Soleil plus tard, il reste seul, dans sa chambre à la Wammy's House, celle de L.

Après la mort de Mello, il avait traversé une période difficile, il avait commencé à s'habiller en noir et avait bien dû admettre trouver une certaine fascination pour cette couleur. Il avait voulu arrêter mais le noir tient plus chaud que le blanc, alors il l'avait gardé. Il avait aussi essayé le chocolat mais avait très vite abandonné, découvrant que franchement il n'aimait pas ça. Du coup il garde le chocolat blanc, un peu écœurant mais avec suffisamment de sucre pour permettre à son cerveau de bien fonctionner.

Near se lève et, à pas de loup, sort dans le couloir, descend les escaliers et se rend à la chapelle. Les quelques cierges qui y brûlent encore éclairent suffisamment la pièce pour qu'il s'y repère.

Pieds nus sur le dallage glacé, il s'approche de la Sainte Vierge au pied de laquelle Mello a passé tant de temps.

Grande, froide, impassible, absente, le regard tourné vers un ailleurs lointain, comme méprisant les croyants à ses pieds.

Near s'agenouille, joint les mains et baisse la tête, comme le blond le faisait. Puis il attend. Il attend que quelque chose se passe, mais rien ne vient. Alors il se lève et, d'une main hésitante, il frôle le pied de la Vierge, où Mello a passé les doigts.

Un vague frisson le parcoure, non parce qu'il frôle le pied de plâtre d'une divinité abstraite, mais parce que là où passent ses longs doigts frêles sont passés ceux d'un soleil.

C'est alors qu'il comprend que jamais il se sera en mesure d'adorer les Dieux de Mello. Jamais il ne pourra entièrement comprendre l'impétueux Soleil qu'était le jeune deuxième de la Wammy's House.

Mais il peut lui parler, à, devant les icônes qu'il adorait. Se donner l'illusion de sa présence et avancer à travers l'illusion du regard moqueur de cette Némésis qu'il lui manque. Pour se compléter.

C'est parfaitement irrationnel, mais l'idée ne part pas. Elle reste, elle s'obstine, elle s'attache.

Alors Near s'agenouille à nouveau, fait le signe de croix et commence.

« Bonsoir Mello »


End file.
